Always
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Astoria tahu, amatlah tahu. Kalau mencintai Draco Malfoy hanya akan menyiksa dirinya saja. Namun ia tak dapat berhenti berharap, meskipun ia tahu tatapan mata dan hati Draco hanyalah tertuju pada Pansy Parkinson seorang. A DMAG fic buat WatchFang. Happy Birthday! :*
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter © **J.K Rowling** ( itu nama samaran saya XD /plak )

Always © **n4na**

**Warning**: typos, mencoba membuat karakter terlihat IC tapi entahlah … Canon yang dimodifikasi ala saya, jadi suka2 saya *seenaknya*

_A Drastoria fanfiction buat ulangtaunnya WatchFang tanggal 9 Juli kemarin :* happy birthday kamuh cewe ketje! ( oke cuma buat hari ini aja aku blg kamu kece ) Maap ya kadonya sedikit telat …_

_Dan untuk semua penggemar DMAG!_

_Happy reading! ^^_

.

.

.

* * *

_Bagian Satu: **The News**_

* * *

Astoria Malfoy selalu menunggu sosok itu untuk mencintainya.

Selalu.

Dan ia akan terus bertahan disitu. Dengan hati yang semakin hancur saat ia mengetahui sepasang mata keperakan milik lelaki yang ia cintai tak pernah sekalipun tertuju padanya.

Hanya tertuju pada Pansy Parkinson.

.

.

Hujan malam itu turun amatlah deras. Sesekali petir menyambar. Suaranya menggelegar―mengusik ketenangan penghuni Mansion Malfoy yang terlihat megah namun suram.

Tidak semua penghuninya, sebenarnya. Tuan dan Nyonya Malfoy tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak di kamarnya. Para peri rumah kiranya sudah beristirahat setelah seharian melaksanakan tugas mereka yang melelahkan.

Hanya ia yang masih terjaga. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk meredam rasa takut yang menguasai diri. Ia tetap membuka kedua matanya waspada―menanti seseorang yang tak kunjung kembali sedari pagi.

Seseorang yang bernama Draco Malfoy.

Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada senderan ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang telah ia tempati sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu. Tempat tidur yang hampir selalu terasa dingin karena ia tempati sendiri. Tempat tidur yang hampir selalu terasa hampa karena ditiduri seorang diri.

Tempat tidurnya dan Draco Malfoy.

Ia menghela nafas getir ketika nama itu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Selimut yang sedaritadi membungkus tubuhnya sekarang menutupi wajahnya. Pegangannya pada ujung selimut berbahan _wool _berkualitas tinggi itu mengerat―ketika tanpa dapat ia tahan, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi selimut berwarna hijau _emerald_. Timbul noktah pucat pada selimut itu.

Draco Malfoy. Putera tunggal Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy _nee_ Black. Suaminya sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu. Calon ayah dari buah cinta yang telah tumbuh dalam rahimnya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Ia mengusap perutnya yang belum membesar dengan penuh sayang, walau hatinya begitu perih bagaikan ditusuk seribu jarum. Kepalanya terasa begitu penat memikirkan reaksi Draco jika lelaki itu tahu ia mengandung. Ia takut, lelaki itu tak akan dapat menerima kehadiran calon anak mereka―takut kalau lelaki itu akan menyuruhnya menggugurkan anak dalam rahimnya.

Karena ia tidak akan sanggup melakukannya.

Ia kembali menghela nafas perlahan sambil menahan isakannya yang sedaritadi keluar seenaknya dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, lalu terlonjak ketika suara petir kembali menyambar. Ia memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat untuk meredam rasa takut yang ia rasakan.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya … Ketika tepat sepuluh bulan yang lalu saat ia bertemu dengan keluarga Malfoy untuk menghadiri pesta ulangtahun Draco yang ke dua puluh enam. Disaat pernikahan mereka diumumkan secara sepihak oleh orangtuanya dan orangtua Draco malam itu.

Ketika itu wajah Draco nampak pucat pasih seperti kulit mayat. Pansy Parkinson yang sedaritadi berdiri di samping Draco sama terkejutnya. Baik Draco, maupun Pansy kemudian menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian―membuat dadanya terasa begitu nyeri dan merasa bersalah sekaligus.

Merasa bersalah karena ia menyebabkan Draco harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Pansy Parkinson.

Ia dan Draco memang sejak dulu sudah dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka. Sebuah perjodohan untuk mengangkat nama Malfoy dan Greengrass menjadi lebih tinggi lagi. Untuk melestarikan garis keturunan penyihir_ pureblood_, seperti para kalangan _pureblood_ lainnya yang menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah mereka dan menjodohkan anak-anak mereka dengan anak-anak yang memiliki kualitas darah sama dengannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia amatlah bahagia saat pertama kali mengetahui ia dijodohkan dengan Draco Malfoy disaat ia berumur sembilan tahun―disaat ia berjumpa dengan keluarga Malfoy di peron sembilan tigaperempat. Saat itu Lucius Malfoy yang menyadari kehadiran keluarga Greengrass jelas langsung menghampiri keluarga ningrat yang hampir setara dengannya dan melakukan obrolan basa-basi tak penting.

Lalu terselip topik tentang perjodohan mereka. Yang membuat wajah Astoria berbinar cerah dan wajah Draco masam seketika. Kakaknya, Daphne Greengrass tentu bahagianya bukan main ketika mendengar berita itu.

Jelas Daphne gembira karena ia tahu adiknya ini telah menyukai Draco Malfoy sejak dulu―sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dalam pesta ulangtahun Draco yang keenam. Ketika ia menangkap basah adiknya yang tersenyum sendiri saat manik mata berwarna cokelat itu memandangi sosok Draco Malfoy dengan penuh damba. Daphne sudah tahu tunas cinta sudah berkembang diantara dua sosok anak manusia itu.

Sejak masuk ke dalam Hogwarts, Daphne selalu mengirimkan surat kepada Astoria sebulan sekali. Memberitahukan semua aktivitas Draco yang ia ketahui kepada adik manisnya. Membuat Astoria iri setengah mati kepada kakaknya ini karena bisa satu asrama dengan lelaki pujaannya.

Sejak saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam asrama Slytherin, bukan ke dalam asrama Ravenclaw seperti yang dulu selalu ia dambakan.

Dua tahun kemudian, ia akhirnya mendapat surat undangan dari Hogwarts―membuatnya senang bukan main. Dengan semangat ia mengelilingi Diagon Alley bersama Daphne dan ibunya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sekolahnya. Ia menata rapi rambutnya dan berdandan semanis mungkin saat ia telah tiba di peron sembilan tigaperempat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang menanti kedatangan sang pujaan hati yang sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu telah mengisi hatinya.

Tak lama, sosok yang ia nanti terlihat di antara rombongan para murid yang berbondong-bondong menuju pintu kereta―bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya yang berjalan angkuh tak jauh di belakangnya. Draco Malfoy mendorong kereta barangnya sambil mengulaskan senyum sombong―yang bagi Astoria amatlah mempesona.

Ia dan Daphne kemudian berpamitan dengan sang ibunda―menerima kecupan hangat di pipi masing-masing. Nyonya Greengrass lalu mendoakan keselamatan kedua puterinya dan kesuksesan belajarnya di Hogwarts. Tak lupa wanita paruh baya itu berpesan kepada Astoria untuk selalu bersikap baik kepada Draco karena mereka telah dijodohkan―yang dibalas oleh anggukan mantap oleh Astoria dan disahuti dengan suara cekikikan Daphne.

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta dan menempati ruangan yang sama dengan Draco Malfoy―yang ternyata sudah menempati gerbong itu terlebih dahulu bersama Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle―dua antek bertubuh gempal yang setia menemani Draco, serta sesosok gadis seusia Daphne yang duduk tepat di samping Draco sambil bergelayut manja. Membuat Astoria geram setengah mati melihatnya.

Namun Draco bukannya menyingkirkan gadis lancang itu dari sisinya, justru malah merangkul gadis itu dan menunjukkan kemesraannya tepat di depan calon istrinya. Untuk pertama kalinya Astoria meneteskan air mata di depan kedua sejoli itu.

Tak lama setelah ia masuk ke dalam Hogwarts, ia baru mengetahui ternyata Draco telah menjalin kasih dengan Pansy Parkinson, si gadis menyebalkan berambut cokelat yang kutemui di gerbong kereta di hari itu. Si gadis yang dengan seenaknya bermesraan dengan Draco di depannya.

Saat ia menyatakan kemarahanku kepada Draco, lelaki itu malah bersikap acuh padanya dan balik memarahi Astoria dengan kata-kata menyakitkannya yang menghancurkan hati.

"_Aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintai Pansy dan itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu! Aku tak peduli kita ini dijodohkan atau bagaimana karena jelas-jelas aku ini tidak menginginkan dirimu!"_

Sejak malam itu, ia kerap kali mendapati Draco bermesraan dengan Pansy di depan matanya. Di tahun ke empat di Yule Ball, bahkan lelaki itu memilih Pansy sebagai pasangan dansanya, bukan Astoria.

Berada dalam satu asrama dengan Draco Malfoy yang dulu merupakan impiannya justru membawanya dalam lubang neraka tak berujung. Kadang kala di saat ia tak dapat tidur, ia tak sengaja dapat mendengar suara desahan Pansy yang menggumamkan nama Draco. Hatinya yang telah hancur menjadi lebur seperti gumpalan kentang tumbuk.

Lalu saat perang dikumandangkan, Draco bukannya melindunginya malah melindungi sosok Pansy. Lelaki itu tak mengubris panggilan frustasinya untuk tetap tinggal di kediaman Greengrass dan pergi ke medan perang meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Pada detik itu, tangisannya pecah mewakili rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Setelah Voldemort dijatuhkan, keadaan berangsur-angsur membaik. Ia kembali ke Hogwarts untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya yang sempat tertunda―yang dilakukan hampir seluruh murid yang masih hidup selama perang. Ia memfokuskan dirinya dalam pelajaran, menumpahkan seluruh perhatiannya ke dalam buku-buku tebal. Mengabaikan eksistensi Draco yang juga kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya di Hogwarts.

Walau sebenarnya, amatlah sulit dan perih ia rasakan tiap kali tak sengaja tatapannya bersibobrok dengan tatapan lelaki itu.

Namun ia mencoba kuat. Mencoba sebisa mungkin menjauhkan diri dari Draco. Setahun kemudian, Draco lulus bersama kakaknya dan si gadis―atau ia bisa katakan wanita―Parkinson. Sejak saat itu, ia merasakan hidup tenang sembari mengubur dalam perasaan tak terbalasnya kepada Draco. Tapi ia tahu, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia masih amatlah mencintai pemuda yang selalu menyakitinya.

Setelah tujuh tahun tak bertemu, tepat tujuh bulan yang lalu mereka disatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Pestanya diselenggarakan dengan amat meriah. Tamu-tamu yang diundang pun tak sembarangan―semuanya adalah orang penting dan berpengaruh di dunia sihir London. Teman-temannya di Hogwarts pun diundang sesuai dengan permintaan Astoria―yang sebelumnya ditentang habis-habisan oleh Draco karena lelaki itu tak suka pernikahannya diketahui oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

Karena Draco masih mencintai Pansy … Betapa berangnya lelaki itu saat mengetahui keputusan pernikahan itu secara sepihak. Kini lelaki itu semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan benci itu―tatapan yang selalu sukses menggoyahkan tembok yang ia pasang mengelilingi hatinya yang rapuh. Tatapan yang membuatnya diam-diam menangis lirih hampir tiap malam.

Di hari pernikahannya, ia kembali meneteskan air mata pedih ketika bibir tipis Draco menyentuh bibirnya untuk pertama kali. Menyegel janji pernikahan mereka dalam satu ciuman singkat yang begitu kaku dan dingin. Ciuman pertama yang tak seindah Astoria inginkan. Ciuman yang selalu ia kira terasa hangat dan mendebarkan hati, ternyata terasa begitu dingin dan menyakitkan hati.

Dan saat itu ia sadar, ia terikat dalam pernikahan yang hanya akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Malam pernikahan mereka bahkan terasa lebih buruk dari ciuman pertamanya tadi. Tak ada kelembutan ataupun perasaan hangat. Hanya ada rasa sakit karena Draco tanpa tendeng aling langsung mengoyak keperawanannya tanpa mempersiapkan Astoria terlebih dahulu. Membuat gadis―yang telah menjadi wanita itu menjerit lirih karena nyeri yang ia rasakan pada kemaluan dan hatinya.

Suara tangisannya bahkan tak digubris oleh Draco. Lelaki itu terus mengoyaknya hingga kepuasan telah tercapai. Setelah itu Draco tidur memunggunginya. Tak mempedulikan sang isteri yang masih terisak pedih.

Hari-hari pernikahan mereka tak seindah seperti hari-hari pernikahan Daphne. Kakaknya selalu menceritakan betapa bahagianya ia bersama suaminya, Theodore Nott. Rasa iri kerap menjalari hatinya ketika membaca cerita kemesraan sang kakak pada sepucuk surat yang ia terima setiap minggu dari Daphne.

Ya, Daphne telah menikahi Theodore tiga tahun sebelum ia menikah. Menikah atas dasar cinta. Tak seperti dirinya yang menikah atas dasar perjodohan …

Namun karena ia tak ingin membuat Daphne khawatir, ia selalu mengirimkan surat berisi cerita bohong menceritakan kebahagian semu dalam kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Draco.

Yang hanyalah harapannya semata.

Draco jarang pulang ke rumah. Kalau pulang pun pasti lelaki itu biasanya telah mabuk berat. Astoria yang kurang terbiasa dengan bau alkohol harus menahan mual tiap ia berusaha membantu Draco untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi. Namun ia tetap bertahan melakukan yang terbaik untuk suami yang tidak mencintainya itu.

Kadang ia dapat mencium bau parfum asing yang bercampur dengan bau alkohol. Bau parfum yang sama dengan parfum yang selalu dikenakan Pansy. Membuatnya kadang tanpa sadar mencengkeram ujung kemeja mahal Draco hingga membuat kain itu menjadi kusut masai.

Lalu, tetes demi tetes air mata akan tumpah saat ia memandangi punggung Draco yang telah terlelap karena efek alkohol yang masih tertinggal pada sistem sarafnya. Ia akan selalu menahan suara isakannya agar tak terdengar oleh suaminya itu. Yang sebenarnya sia-sia juga karena Draco tak akan pernah peduli padanya. Menganggap rasa cintanya ini adalah perasaan yang tak berguna.

Ia tahu, ia tahu kalau ia amatlah bodoh. Mengharapkan cinta seorang Draco Malfoy yang bahkan tidak mencintainya. Selalu berharap kalau suatu saat Draco akan melupakan sosok Pansy Parkinson lalu membuka hatinya untuk diisi oleh seorang Astoria Malfoy.

Tubuhnya mulai gemetar pelan. Entah sejak kapan bulir air mata telah membasahi pipinya. Nafasnya tercekat kala ia menahan isakannya untuk kesekian kali. Ia memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat untuk menahan lonjakan tubuhnya saat petir kembali menyambar.

Sungguh, ia sebenarnya tak tahan. Ingin rasanya ia memutuskan janji sakral yang telah membelitnya dengan Draco. Ingin lari dari dunia yang kini ia tempati dan pergi jauh dari kenyataan. Ingin lepas dari sakit hati yang tak pernah lelah merongrong hatinya yang telah berdarah-darah karena luka yang tak sanggup disembuhkan lagi.

Namun ketika ia melihat cincin pusaka keluarga Malfoy yang melingkari jari manisnya, semua keinginan itu menguap dari kepalanya. Apalagi kini dalam perutnya telah tertanam benih Draco yang mulai berkembang … Calon anaknya yang amat ia kasihi …

Pelan, ia mengusap kembali perutnya dengan penuh sayang. Rasa sakit yang menggerogoti dadanya berangsur-angsur pudar bersamaan dengan senyum yang terkembang dari bibirnya. Setidaknya kalaupun ia akan menderita seumur hidup, ia masih memiliki sosok mungil yang akan menyayanginya dengan amat tulus …

Namun baru saja ia merasa tenang, tubuhnya kembali terlonjak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara derit pintu yang dibuka perlahan. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok sang suami―Draco Malfoy―tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah kusut. Kemeja pria itu agak awut-awutan namun kancingnya masih terkait rapi. Jas perlente yang sebelumnya lelaki itu kenakan kini tersampir pada lengannya.

Astoria bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Draco yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Iris keperakan lelaki itu memicing tak suka saat Astoria mengambil jas ditangannya―namun membiarkan wanita itu bertindak sesukanya karena ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah.

"Kenapa kau masih belum tidur?"

Astoria memberikan senyum hangat kepada sang suami―sebuah senyuman yang tak lelah Astoria berikan kepada Draco walau lelaki itu tak pernah mengubrisnya barang sekalipun ataupun membalas senyumannya.

"Aku menunggumu … Apa tidak boleh?"

Draco mendengus sambil melemparkan tas kerjanya asal di atas sofa berwarna _emerald_―warna khas Slytherin. Lelaki itu bergumam pelan, namun cukup keras untuk indera pendengaran Astoria. Membuat hati wanita itu untuk kesekian kalinya tergores perih karenanya.

"Seperti peri rumah saja. Menyedihkan."

Namun Astoria memilih untuk bersikap tak acuh seakan tak mendengar apa yang baru saja Draco ucapkan. Ia masih tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Draco yang tengah menuju kamar mandi.

"Akan kusiapkan pakaianmu, Draco."

Lelaki itu melirik sekilas ke arah Astoria yang tengah berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Draco untuk mengambil baju tidur milik suaminya itu. Draco mendengus lagi lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Tory …!"

Si pemilik suara jeritan itu dengan ganas memeluk Astoria yang belum sigap. Hampir saja tubuhnya jatuh menyentuh lantai kalau saja kakinya tak cukup kuat menahan berat badan yang menghantam tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Daph …! Kau membuatku hampir jatuh tahu!"

Daphne melepaskan pelukannya sambil mengulasnya senyum hangat kepada sang adik. Sepasang mata kecoklatannya berbinar cerah.

"Maaf Tory … Aku sangat merindukanmu hingga aku jadi lupa diri dan memelukmu mendadak."

Astoria kali ini tertawa kecil lalu membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan sang kakak.

"Ooh Daph … Aku juga amat merindukanmu! Tapi daripada kita berbincang di sini, bagaimana kalau kau ikut sarapan bersama kami? Aku yakin kau pasti belum makan."

"Dengan senang hati. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ujar Daphne bersemangat.

Kedua puteri Greengrass yang telah melepas nama keluarga itu berjalan berdampingan sambil tertawa kecil. Tanpa terasa mereka telah tiba di ruang makan yang sudah ditempati oleh Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy.

"_Mom_, _Dad_, hari ini Daphne datang berkunjung." Ucap Astoria sambil menuntun Daphne masuk. Narcissa langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju wanita-wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu ruang makan.

"Halo Daphne sayang. Lama tak berjumpa denganmu." Narcissa memeluk Daphne hangat sambil mengecup kedua pipi Daphne―yang dibalas juga oleh kakak tertua Greengrass itu.

"_Aunt_ Cissi. Maaf tak menyempatkan diri berkunjung … Mengurus anak membuat waktuku banyak tersita." Nada suara Daphne terdengar sedih. Narcissa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ooh Daphne, kau tak perlu merasa sedih begitu. Ayo bergabung bersama kami untuk menyantap sarapan pagi."

Astoria mengikuti Narcissa dan kakaknya menuju meja makan besar di depannya. Lucius masih duduk di atas kursinya dengan angkuh. Namun raut wajahnya terlihat lembut ketika ia melihat sang menantu bersama kakaknya ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"_Uncle_ Lucius. Lama tak berjumpa." sapa Daphne sopan. Ia tak memeluk pamannya seperti ia memeluk Narcissa karena ia tahu, pamannya ini memang agak canggung jika melakukan kontak tubuh.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Daphne. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Theodore?" tanya Lucius. Daphne tersenyum cerah.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Yaah walau awalnya agak sulit menyesuaikan diri tinggal di rumah baru kami di Prancis, namun akhirnya kami dapat menyesuaikan diri." cerita Daphne antusias. Sejenak ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _elf _rumah yang mengantarkan sarapan pagi untuknya di atas piring.

Ya, setelah menikah selama kurang lebih tiga tahun dan kini telah masuk ditahun keempat, Theodore Nott memutuskan untuk memperluas sayap bisnisnya ke Prancis. Yang itu berarti ia harus membawa Daphne serta anak mereka―Richard―menuju negara yang dikenal sebagai negara teromantis sedunia itu.

Memikirkan anak, membuat perut Astoria terasa mulas.

"Aah. Sayang sekali kau tidak membawa Richard kemari. Kami merindukannya." keluh Narcissa sambil memotong _pancake_ dengan saus _maple_nya dengan pisau.

"Richard sedang sakit _Aunt_, makanya aku tidak mungkin membawanya kemari." Sejenak raut wajah Narcissa terlihat kecewa. "Aah tapi aku janji lain kali aku akan mengajak Richard dan Theo kemari. Aku sebenarnya ke sini juga karena terlalu antusias mendengar kabar yang diberikan Astoria padaku melalui surat dua hari yang lalu."

Pandangan Astoria yang sebelumnya tertuju pada sarapannya yang belum tersentuh langsung teralihkan pada kakaknya yang masih tersenyum senang. Narcissa dan Lucius terlihat sama-sama bingung.

"Kabar? Kabar apa?" tanya Lucius kali ini.

"Lho _Aunt_ dan _Uncle_ belum tahu? Astoria hamil!"

Raut wajah Narcissa langsung berubah. Kedua mata wanita berusia lanjut itu berbinar cerah. Sama dengan Lucius yang begitu bahagia mendengar kabar bahagia itu.

"Kau hamil, Tori? Kenapa tidak menceritakannya kepada ibu?" Narcissa langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Astoria dengan antusias. Astoria dengan agak canggung membalas pelukan dari ibu mertuanya.

"Tunggu sampai Draco tahu! Ooh dia pasti akan bahagia sekali!"

"Tahu apa, _Mom_?"

Empat pasang mata milik empat orang penyihir yang tengah berbahagia itu teralihkan pada sesosok pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan sambil menatap sang ibu dengan bingung. Lelaki itu telah mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, dan sepertinya ia tidak akan bergabung di meja makan kalau dilihat dari jubah yang tersampir pada lengannya.

Narcissa melepaskan pelukannya dari Astoria dan langsung berjalan menuju sang putera, lalu memeluknya erat. Sepasang matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau belum tahu? Ooh Tory pasti bermaksud memberimu kejutan!" ujar sang Nyonya Malfoy sambil mengerling sekilas ke arah Astoria yang berdiri tegang di depan kursinya. Draco melirik sekilas ke arah sang isteri lalu kembali menatap ibunya.

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa _Mom_?"

Debar jantung Astoria semakin cepat seiring dengan tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Narcissa. Tanpa sadar ia meremas gaun berwarna putih gadingnya dengan begitu erat.

"Tory hamil, Draco. Tory hamil!"

Sepasang biji mata keperakan Draco terbelalak lebar.

.

.

Draco menyeret Astoria menuju ruang baca sesaat setelah berita bahagia itu berkumandang di ruang makan. Tiga orang lain yang ditinggalkan di sana mengira Draco begitu bahagia hingga tanpa perlu bersabar lelaki itu menyeret Astoria dari ruangan itu.

Mungkin untuk bermesraan, kedua Malfoy dan satu Nott memberikan spekulasi dalam kepala mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa menyadari kalau sedaritadi Astoria meringis nyeri karena Draco mencengkeran pergelangannya terlalu erat. Nafas Astoria sedikit terengah karena Draco berjalan begitu cepat. Menggunakan _high heels_ setinggi tiga senti tidak membantunya untuk dapat berjalan dengan rileks. Astoria merutuki dirinya karena tidak mengenakan selop pagi itu.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang baca. Draco langsung menyeret Astoria masuk, menggumamkan mantera pengunci dan _'Silencio'_ agar tak ada yang dapat mendengar percakapan mereka. Draco membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap sang isteri dengan pandangan gusar.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, Astoria?!"

Astoria sedikit berjengit ngeri mendengar nada suara Draco yang terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya. Wanita berambut kecoklatan itu menundukkan kepalanya ngeri.

Draco yang kesal karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab oleh Astoria dengan kasar memegangi dagu Astoria dan membuat sepasang mata cokelat milik Astoria bertatapan langsung dengan matanya. Astoria menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Kau ini bisu atau tuli?! Jangan membuat habis kesabaranku, Astoria…!"

Nafas Astoria tercekat mendengar hujatan Draco. Dengan susah payah ia menahan kedua pasang matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca untuk tidak meneteskan air mata di depan suaminya itu.

"A-Aku takut kau a-akan marah … kalau ta-tahu aku … hamil …" ujar Astoria dengan suara yang bergetar. Draco entah kenapa merasakan dadanya terenyuh melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tanpa sadar ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada dagu Astoria. Wanita itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kukira Daphne tidak akan membocorkannya kepada _Mom_ dan _Dad_ ketika aku menceritakannya … Tapi ternyata …" Astoria tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia merasakan setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya―yang untungnya tak terlihat oleh Draco.

Astoria mencengkeram gaunnya yang telah kusut sebelumnya, "Aku bermaksud … menceritakannya p-padamu saat w-waktunya … su-sudah tepat …" kali ini Astoria terisak. Pertahanan dirinya jebol. "Tapi ternyata …"

Draco terdiam sembari menunggu Astoria menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat melihat sosok rapuh di depannya. Entah kenapa … Rasanya ia ingin memeluk isterinya itu dan menenangkannya …

Draco tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya. Gila, sejak kapan ia peduli dengan Astoria?

"Ma-maafkan aku … Seharusnya aku m-memberitahukannya padamu dulu …" kepala Astoria semakin tertunduk. Ia memejamkan matanya, bersiap-siap untuk mendengar kata makian yang akan ditujukan Draco padanya.

Yang paling buruk, ucapan berupa perintah dari Draco untuk menggugurkan buah hati mereka.

Namun bukannya suara menggelegar Draco yang terdengar, melainkan suara helaan nafas yang meluncur dari bibir pria Malfoy itu.

"Tak apa Tory … Kau … tak perlu meminta maaf." Kepala Astoria langsung terangkat mendengar kata-kata Draco yang terdengar agak gamang. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar saking terkejutnya, membuat Draco merasa sedikit kurang nyaman mendapati sepasang biji mata bundar Astoria menatapnya kebingungan.

"D-Draco …"

Dengan agak canggung, Draco mengusap sebulir air mata yang menggantung pada sudut mata Astoria. Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, buru-buru Draco menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Astoria yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja. Sampaikan salamku kepada Daphne."

Draco berjalan melewati Astoria untuk keluar dari ruangan itu―meninggalkan Astoria yang sekarang tertuduk lemas di atas lantai berlapiskan karpet dari bahan kasmir berwarna hijau gelap. Tanpa dapat ia tahan, senyuman terbentuk dari bibirnya serta wajahnya kini bermandikan air mata haru.

Dengan lembut, ia mengusap perutnya yang masih rata berulang kali. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak sepuluh bulan terakhir, kelegaan luar biasa dapat ia rasakan membuncah dalam dadanya.

Merlin … Apa ini keajaiban? Apakah … ia masih boleh berharap?

.

.

Draco menghela nafas gusar. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kursi empuk yang ia tempati saat ini. kepalanya tengadah, sementara kedua matanya terpejam. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kedua matanya cukup lelah setelah seharian ia memeriksa berkas bisnis keluarganya.

Setan apa yang tadi pagi merasukinya sehingga ia dapat bersikap lembut dengan Astoria? Draco mengeram nafas kesal memikirkan peristiwa tadi pagi, dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya mengusap air mata yang kerap kali Astoria tumpahkan dalam hatinya. Ia bahkan tak mengerti dengan rasa sakit yang mencubit dadanya saat itu.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa sejak dua minggu yang lalu ia tak pernah pulang larut dan mengunjungi Pansy seperti yang ia lakukan sejak tujuh bulan lalu? Kini Ia hanya pulang larut jika pekerjaan menumpuk, ataupun ketika ia menghadiri pesta koleganya …

Ia juga tak pernah protes lagi ketika ia mendapati Astoria menungguinya hingga larut malam. Malah akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bersalah tiap kali melihat sosok Astoria yang terkantuk-kantuk di atas ranjang kala ia tiba di rumah pada jam-jam yang kurang wajar …

Ia pun sampai merutuk diri dalam hati tiap kali ketika tanpa sadar ia melontarkan kalimat ejekan kepada isterinya itu. Ia bahkan kini selalu memakai pakaian tidur yang dipilihkan Astoria setelah mandi. Suatu hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sejak hari pertama pernikahan mereka.

Ia malah tak pernah lagi mengubris undangan Pansy ke atas tempat tidurnya sejak dua minggu lalu. Menjauhkan diri dari wanita yang telah merebut hatinya sejak tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts. Mengabaikan protes dari Pansy tiap kali tawarannya ditolak. Tak pernah membalas satupun surat yang dikirimkan oleh kekasih gelapnya itu dan langsung membuangnya ke dalam perapian tanpa menyempatkan diri membacanya terlebih dahulu.

Merlin, apa dia sedang sakit?

Ia yakin ia masih sehat wal'afiat. Ia rajin memeriksakan dirinya kepada _healer_ pribadi keluarga Malfoy tiap dua kali sebulan. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan dia sedang berhalusinasi. Semuanya normal dan baik-baik saja.

Lalu, apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Draco mengeram putus asa.

Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menyambar mantelnya dengan gusar. Ia berjalan menuju perapian kantornya lalu menebarkan bubuk_ floo_ dalam perapian itu setelah ia menggumamkan tempat tujuannya.

Ia rasa ia harus beristirahat di rumah dan menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

Merlin, ini bahkan belum jam makan malam dan ia sudah ingin pulang!

.

.

"_Son_, kau pulang cepat sekali. Tak seperti biasanya."

Suara Lucius Malfoy menyambutnya saat ia keluar dari perapian di ruang keluarga mansion Malfoy. Draco mengibaskan abu yang menempel pada jubahnya sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan _Dad_." Draco kemudian melepaskan jubahnya dan membuka dua kancing kemejanya. Ia melemparkan jubahnya yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh _elf _rumah, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk berhadapan dengan sang kepala keluarga Malfoy.

"Hm? Tak mengunjungi si wanita Parkinson itu?"

Sepasang mata keperakan milik Draco terbelalak lebar mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah yang tengah sibuk membaca buku bersampul beludru.

"Apa maksudmu, _Dad_?"

"Jangan kau kira aku bodoh, _Son_. Aku tahu _affair_ yang kau lakukan di belakang Tory."

Lucius Malfoy kini meletakkan buku yang ia tengah baca di atas meja. Tak lupa melipat terlebih dahulu lembaran terakhir yang ia baca. Sepasang biji mata berwarna senada milik Draco menatap sang putera dengan serius.

"Dengar, _Son_. Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pernikahanmu dengan Tory …" Draco merasakan atmosfir ruangan yang ia tempati semakin sesak―membuatnya kini terduduk dengan tidak nyaman di atas sofa ketika mendapati sepasang mata Lucius menatapnya lamat-lamat. "Tapi sebagai ayah dan mertua, aku ingin kau bersikap baik kepada isterimu. Tory sangat mencintaimu, _Son_ …"

Rasanya dadanya seperti dicubit kuat-kuat.

Ia tahu. Ia amatlah sangat tahu kalau Astoria mencintainya. Isteri yang terpaut umur dua tahun darinya itu telah mencintainya semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu di peron Sembilan tigaperempat lima belas tahun yang lalu. Namun ia tak menyangka kalau ayahnya tahu kalau Astoria amatlah mencintainya―terlepas dari pernikahan mereka yang diputuskan oleh keluarga bukan kehendak sendiri.

Draco tersenyum getir ketika ia teringat pernikahan yang diputuskan secara sepihak ini.

"Jadi …" Lucius bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Lelaki itu nampaknya memang tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Draco. "Aku harap kau bisa bertindak lebih bijak, Son. Kau telah menyakiti Tory terlalu lama."

Lucius meninggalkan sang anak sendirian di ruang keluarga. Membiarkan Draco memikirkan kata-katanya. Lelaki yang tak muda lagi itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sambil membawa bukunya yang sempat terabaikan.

Sementara Draco duduk tepekur di atas sofa. Kepalanya sibuk memutar ulang perkataan sang ayah yang entah kenapa membuatnya terasa seperti tertampar dengan kencang. Lebih kencang dari tamparan yang dilayangkan Hermione Granger padanya tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Kau telah menyakiti Tory terlalu lama."

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

**a.n**: Yap! Fic ini aku bikin MC soalnya kalo oneshot kepanjangan ._.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NISA A.K.A WATCHFANG! Semoga fic ini sedikit memuaskan ya … ( baru pertama kali bikin fic harpot canon, bikin tegang euyy Dx ) Aku doain karirmu makin bagus, rejeki makin lancar, panjang umur, sehat selalu, berkah melimpah. Amiiiinn! Puasanya yg semangat yuaahh. Maap kadonya agak telat soalnya WB ini menggerogotiku /halah

Maap ya kalo ini typosnya banyak. Semoga feelnya kerasa juga. fiuuhh. *usap keringat*

Oh ya berkenankah untuk mereview? Saran, kritik diterima kok. Diflame juga boleh, soalnya kan aku maso XD /plak/

Btw, selamat puasa buat yang menjalankan. Semangat ya puasanya jangan bolong-bolong :3


	2. It's Hurt

Harry Potter © **J.K Rowling** ( itu nama samaran saya XD /plak )

Always © **Nana Bodt ( jder saya ganti penname lagi )**

**Warning**: typos, mencoba membuat karakter terlihat IC tapi entahlah … Canon yang dimodifikasi ala saya, jadi suka2 saya *seenaknya*

_A Drastoria fanfiction buat ulangtaunnya WatchFang tanggal 9 Juli kemarin :* happy birthday kamuh cewe ketje! ( oke cuma buat hari ini aja aku blg kamu kece ) Maap ya kadonya sedikit telat …_

_Dan untuk semua penggemar DMAG!_

_Happy reading! ^^_

.

.

.

* * *

_Bagian Dua: **It's Hurt**_

* * *

Draco tiba di ruang makan setelah ia membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, setelah tiga puluh menit air dingin mengguyur kepalanya yang rasanya seperti ingin meledak karena memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya di ruang keluarga. Wajahnya yang kusut semakin kuyu karena ternyata setelah mendinginkan kepala, kata-kata itu tak kunjung pergi dari pikirannya.

"_Kau telah menyakiti Tory terlalu lama."_

Draco mengacak-acak helaian rambut berwarna pirang pucatnya dengan frustasi. Kenapa sekarang ia ambil pusing dengan kata-kata menyakiti dan Tory yang digabungkan? Padahal dulu ia tidak pernah peduli jika hati wanita itu terluka, justru ia ingin membuat gadis itu gila karena rasa sakit. Ia ingin Astoria membencinya lalu menceraikannya, maka hal itu akan menguntungkan untuknya dan ia tak perlu susah-susah mengatur bagian harta yang harus ia bagi dengan Astoria setelah mereka bercerai.

Hah! Ia tak akan membiarkan Astoria menggerogoti harta keluarga Malfoy dengan mudah!

Ia yakin, wanita itu bertahan dengannya karena menginginkan harta keluarga Malfoy, seperti gadis-gadis berdarah murni lain yang memujanya karena ketampanannya dan kekayaan keluarga Malfoy yang tersohor. Astoria pasti ingin menikah dengannya karena itu, bukan karena wanita itu sungguh mencintainya.

Seperti Pansy Parkinson, yang tulus mencintainya.

Namun entah kenapa pemikiran itu akhir-akhir ini mulai goyah. Ia mulai merasa, kalau tindakan Astoria menungguinya tiap malam bukan karena motif ingin memperoleh warisan Malfoy. Meskipun ia caci maki berkali-kali, saudara dari Daphne Nott itu tetap tersenyum padanya dan tak henti mencurahkan perhatian padanya … meskipun kerap tak ia pedulikan dan ia hargai. Astoria tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh mengenai sikapnya dan mencoba untuk mendominasinya. Astoria sangat patuh dan selalu menuruti setiap perintahnya.

Kecuali perintahnya untuk menyingkir dari hidupnya, tentu saja.

Wanita yang keras kepala memang. Apakah hati dan kepalanya terbuat dari batu sehingga tak kunjung hancur walau berkali-kali ia sakiti? Apakah dinding hatinya setebal itu hingga ia selalu tersenyum walau kerap ia hina dan cerca? Apakah kewarasan Astoria masih berada di tempatnya walau tak sekalipun ia tak peduli padanya?

Atau wanita itu memang sudah gila, karena ia tetap mencintai seorang Draco Malfoy meskipun sudah dihancurkan berkali-kali?

Draco tahu, amatlah sangat tahu … Kalau wanita bersurai cokelat gelap itu terlalu mencintainya hingga gadis itu tetap bertahan walau sudah ia sakiti dengan begitu dalam―berharap suatu saat ia, Draco Malfoy, akan melabuhkan hatinya padanya yang telah menunggu terlalu lama. Yang Draco rasa tidaklah mungkin karena hatinya sekarang telah tertambat pada Pansy Parkinson.

Ia telah mencintai teman satu asramanya itu sejak tahun ketiga, yang ternyata perasaannya bak gayung disambut oleh Pansy. Pansy memang menyebalkan, dan bawel … Namun entah kenapa ia mencintainya, apalagi fisik wanita itu amatlah menarik dan ia senang menghabiskan waktu di atas ranjang bersama Pansy. Mereka telah bertahun-tahun bersama, dalam suka dan duka, dan hal itu membuat cinta Draco semakin dalam kepada wanita bernama keluarga Parkinson itu.

Namun akhir-akhir ini ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Seakan keteguhannya goyah kala tatapan matanya bersibobrok dengan sepasang biji mata Astoria yang selalu memancarkan kelembutan dan rasa cinta―kontras sekali dengan biji mata Pansy yang selalu menyiratkan kobaran napsu dan gairah. Seakan Astoria membawanya menuju dunia lain yang tak pernah ia kunjungi bahkan terlintas dalam hidupnya, berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dengan Pansy.

Atau mungkin itu hanyalah perasaannya semata. Mungkin ia lelah karena akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang datang ke atas mejanya dan ia tidak dapat mengunjungi tempat tidur Pansy karena pikirannya yang selalu berkelana kemana-mana―dan ia benci mengakui ini, namun sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai bersikap sedikit―ralat, sangat sedikit―baik kepada Astoria. Rasa benci karena pernikahan yang diputuskan secara sepihak mulai memudar, apalagi setelah berita menggemparkan itu sampai di telinganya pagi ini.

Berita kehamilan Astoria Malfoy.

Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak senang, walau seumur-umur ia tidak akan mengakui hal ini karena terlalu gengsi ( atau mungkin ia akan mengakuinya setelah diberi cairan veritaserum. ) Ia sudah lama sekali mendambakan sesosok buah hati yang akan mengisi hari-harinya, untuk dicurahkan kasih sayang lebih yang tak pernah ia ekspresikan kepada orang lain selain kepada keluarganya ( kecuali Astoria ) dan Pansy. Membayangkan sesosok anak lelaki mungil dengan rambut _platina blonde_ khas Malfoy dan biji mata besar bulat berwarna cokelat gelap yang berbinar cerah seperti milik Astoria …

Tunggu, apa yang ia pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa ia menambahkan sosok Astoria dalam bayangan anak yang ia idam-diamkan? Demi celana dalam Merlin!

Draco menghela nafas gusar sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang makan. Mungkin otaknya terlalu lelah karena disortir secara paksa dan membutuhkan asupan gizi lebih untuk membuat kinerja otaknya membaik. Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang makan karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi keuangan perusahaan keluarga Malfoy yang menanjak tinggi secara drastis, sejak perusahaannya melakukan investasi di Bulgaria yang ternyata mendatangkan keuntungan yang jumlahnya fantastis.

_Well_, ia bisa berbangga diri sekarang karena berhasil membawa nama keluarga Malfoy menuju tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Akhirnya ia tiba di ruang makan, dan mendapati kedua orangtuanya ternyata telah menungguinya sedaritadi. Para peri rumah nampak berseliweran di sana sini membawa hidangan pembuka pada tangan mereka yang kecil dan ringkih, namun dapat mengangkat beban yang belum tentu bisa diangkat oleh penyihir normal. Draco terkadang bingung, kenapa peri rumah mau mengabdikan diri pada penyihir yang notabene lebih lemah dari mereka jika tidak memegang tongkat sihir?

Mungkin otak mereka terlalu kecil hingga hal seperti itu tak terpikirkan? Atau mungkin rongga-rongga otak mereka telah dijadikan sarang tawon? _Well_, tak ada yang tahu.

"Ooh_ Son_, kau sudah datang? Ayo bergabung bersama kami." Suara feminim milik Narcissa Malfoy memecahkan pemikiran Draco yang sudah berkelana kemana-mana. Draco refleks menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju sang ibu yang telah menunggunya sambil merentangkan tangannya. Dalam waktu singkat, kini ia berlabuh dalam pelukan ibunya.

"_Son_, kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita makan malam bersama-sama. Seharusnya kau meluangkan waktu, _Son_."

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya dengan agak kaku sambil menggumamkan permohonan maaf kepada Narcissa, dan balas memeluk wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan segera menduduki tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan sang istri yang nampak agak tegang di atas kursinya yang empuk. Astoria tak banyak bicara saat Lucius mulai memakan makanannya dan diikuti oleh anggota keluarganya.

Dan hal itu membuat Draco mengangkat alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan kediaman Astoria selama di meja makan. Terakhir mereka makan malam bersama, Astoria nampak begitu ceria dan kerap kali membawa topik pembicaraan yang mengungdang tawa dalam meja makan mereka yang sebelumnya terlalu sepi bahkan untuk ukuran ruang makan. Waktu itu ia sebal sekali dengan Astoria karena wanita itu dengan seenaknya menggenggam tangannya dan mengatakan kepada sang ibu kalau mereka akan segera memiliki anak, dan akan berusaha untuk memberikan Narcissa sesosok cucu yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Namun sekarang, tingkah aneh Astoria justru membuat Draco semakin sebal. Setidaknya ia ingin wanita itu melakukan segala hal seperti yang akan Astoria Malfoy lakukan agar ia tetap bisa membenci wanita itu. Ia ingin Astoria tertawa, ia ingin melihat senyuman yang kerap nampak pada paras cantiknya … Ia ingin melihat sepasang manik mata kecoklatan meneduhkan milik Astoria berbinar hangat.

Ia ingin Astoria menyentuhnya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh cinta, agar ia bisa meneguhkan keyakinannya yang mulai goyah. Keyakinan kalau ia memang membenci Astoria Malfoy.

Namun kenapa, rasanya lebih menyebalkan ketika Astoria tidak melakukan hal yang seharusnya Astoria lakukan?

Ia lebih membenci Astoria yang bukan Astoria, ketimbang Astoria Malfoy yang biasanya menyebalkan.

.

.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan khidmat. Narcissa yang tidak tahan dengan kediaman yang menyelimuti ruang makan kediaman Malfoy sesekali membuka topik pembicaraan, namun nampaknya kurang berhasil menarik perhatian Astoria. Wanita paruh baya itu dibuat bingung karenanya.

Ada apa ini?

Padahal menantunya itu selalu tersenyum dan mengundang tawa yang menghangatkan hatinya, Lucius, dan juga Draco di tiap kesempatan. Padahal Astoria biasanya cerewet dan tak pernah tahan dengan keheningan mencekam yang kerap menyelubungi kediaman Malfoy yang suram. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan anaknya dan Astoria hingga keadaan menjadi tidak enak seperti ini?

Mungkin masalah pengantin baru, duganya.

Apakah Draco tidak senang dengan berita kehamilan Astoria? Aah tidak mungkin, ia yakin sekali Draco amat gembira mendengar berita itu, lihat saja wajah terkejutnya tadi pagi. Pria mana yang tak akan senang jika istrinya telah mengandung?

Narcissa memutuskan untuk kembali memfokuskan diri pada kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Astoria langsung undur diri sehabis ia memakan sedikit es krim vanilanya. Ia nampak begitu tergesa untuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan hal itu mengundang kecurigaan serta kekhawatiran baik dari pihak Narcissa, Lucius, bahkan Draco sendiri. Astoria bahkan tidak memeluk Narcissa dan Lucius seperti biasanya―suatu hal yang rutin ia lakukan sebelum ia tinggal dalam kamarnya dan menunggui suaminya yang tak kunjung pulang.

Hari ini berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Begitu banyak yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini membuat Astoria tak sanggup untuk berdiri di atas kakinya lebih dari satu jam. Tenaganya seperti dikuras habis, dan mentalnya seakan telah diluluhlantakkan oleh badai yang amat besar.

Tidak, hal ini bukanlah karena pungumuman tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Narcissa pagi itu, yang berujung pada pengharapan baru yang tumbuh dalam hatinya yang ia kira telah kering kerontang. Membawa kesejukan dalam hatinya yang rapuh kala melihat kebahagiaan tersirat dalam manik keperakan milik Draco, walau hanya secercah yang nampak. Namun hal itu cukup untuk mengobati luka hatinya yang sudah bernanah, menghapus luka-luka itu dan membawa rasa menyenangkan di dalam sana.

Namun semuanya hancur setelah ia bertemu dengan Pansy Parkinson tadi siang.

Setelah Draco pergi untuk bekerja dan meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang baca tadi pagi, Astoria memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri dari gejolak perasaan yang membuncah dalam dadanya di dalam kamar mereka, kamar yang entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Astoria mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi di depan meja rias. Ia mematut diri di depan kaca, dan mendapati wajahnya merona merah saking bahagianya.

Oh Merlin, ini bukan mimpi 'kan?

Ia mencubit kedua pipinya dengan cukup kuat untuk memastikan tingkah aneh Draco bukanlah mimpi. Dan alangkah bahagianya ia karena ternyata hal itu adalah kenyataan, bukanlah sebuah delusi yang kerap berputar dalam otaknya tiap kali ia membayangkan manik mata keperakan Draco tertuju padanya. Ia bahkan tadi sampai menahan nafasnya saat merasakan tatapan intens Draco, saat lelaki itu dengan jemarinya yang panjang, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang menggenang pada kedua pipinya.

Ia menyentuh bekas dimana jemari mendarat pada pipinya dengan jarinya yang lentik, kedua matanya terpejam ketika ia kembali mengingat sensasi menggelitik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya kala jemari itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Dan kali ini, ia tidak dapat menahan sebuah senyuman merekah dari bibirnya.

Bolehkah ia menyimpan kenangan ini dalam_ pensieve_ dan mengingatnya selamanya?

Gila memang, tapi mungkin ia bisa melakukannya, karena momen langka itu mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya, karena Draco tak mungkin melakukannya sementara lelaki itu membencinya. Ia yakin Draco setelah ini akan bergidik jijik dan buru-buru mencuci tangannya untuk menghilangkan sisa air mata yang belum mengering pada permukaan jarinya …

Memikirnya membuat sebuah rasa nyeri menyerang dadanya … Astoria refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan agak kuat.

Tory … Kenapa kau bisa memikirkan hal buruk sementara hatimu sedang gembira? Jangan menyiksa dirimu dan pikirkan hal-hal yang baik saja! Setidaknya hal ini tidak akan membuatmu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan yang lama.

Ia memutuskan untuk menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya dalam satu hembusan nafas panjang―berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak dengan sekelebat berbagai perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan membuatnya resah. Ia mengusap perutnya yang masih rata untuk mencari ketenangan di sana, dan berhasil. Pikirannya yang sebelumnya seperti benang kusut mulai beraturan seiring dengan helaan nafasnya yang semakin stabil.

Selama ia memiliki anak ini, makan semuanya akan baik-baik saja … Meskipun Draco seumur-umur tidak akan mencintainya, dan lelaki itu tak akan bersikap baik padanya … Ia akan tetap bertahan karena ia memiliki anak mereka dalam perutnya …

Suara ketukan pada jendela menghentikan meditasi dadakannya. Astoria mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seekor burung hantu berbulu kelabu tengah mengepakkan sayapnya di depan kaca jendela yang tertutup. Astoria bergegas menuju jendela untuk mengambil surat yang tersampir pada kakinya.

Dari Daphne kah? Seingatnya Carol berbulu cokelat gelap … Apakah Daphne memelihara burung hantu lain?

Astoria membuka jendela kamar dan burung hantu tak dikenal itu hinggap di sana. Biji mata sepekat tintanya yang bulat dan besar memandangi Astoria lamat-lamat, lalu berkukuk tiga kali untuk menyadarkan Astoria dari lamunannya.

Ah ya, suratnya!

Astoria menelusuri burung hantu berbadan gempal itu, dan mendapat lambang keluarga Parkinson yang berada pada lehernya. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri dibuatnya. Surat untuk Draco, kah? Tapi kenapa Pansy mau repot-repot untuk mengantar surat itu sampai ke rumah? Seingatnya Pansy selalu mengirim surat itu langsung ke ruang kerja Draco. Jadi, Pansy mulai mengambil Draco untuk segera merebut pria itu dari sisinya?

Sudut matanya terasa perih.

Dengan tangan yang agak bergetar, Astoria mengambil surat dari kaki si burung hantu, dan hewan pengantar surat itu langsung berkukuk dan mengepakkan sayapnya―terbang kembali menuju kediaman pemiliknya dan tidak mau tinggal sedikit lama untuk meminta makanan. Sepertinya burung gemuk itu sudah penuh perutnya. Astoria menutup jendela itu selepas kepergian burung hantu tersebut.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas di atas ranjang, sebelum kakinya berubah menjadi jeli dan membuatnya tak bisa mencapai tempat tidur. Ia memandangi surat berbau mawar itu lamat-lamat, mengabaikan rasa perih yang mengerubungi hatinya.

Apakah yang ditulis Pansy dalam surat ini? Sebuah undangan ke atas tempat tidurnya kah seperti yang wanita itu lakukan sudah-sudah? Dada Astoria rasanya bagai ditusuk ribuan belati ketika memikirkannya.

Ia ingin sekali membuka surat itu, namun ia yakin surat itu sudah dimantrai sehingga hanya yang namanya tercetak pada amplop surat itu saja yang dapat membacanya. Tipikal Pansy, ia tidak ingin _affair_nya dengan Draco diketahui oleh orang lain, namun tidak cukup tahu diri untuk menyembunyikannya dari hidup Astoria.

Perempuan perusak hubungan orang! Ia ingin sekali mencabik-cabik surat itu hingga jadi serpihan kecil, atau langsung melemparkannya dalam api perapian. Namun apalah haknya melakukan hal itu? Ia hanyalah istri tak diharapkan dan bukanlah haknya untuk melarang _affair_ yang dilakukan oleh lelaki yang adalah suaminya itu.

Ialah yang merusak hubungan Draco dengan Pansy …

Tanpa sadar ia meremas gaun berwarna gadingnya dengan gelisah. Ia kembali memandangi surat di tangannya dengan biji mata yang telah berkaca-kaca dan bermaksud untuk meletakkannya di atas meja riasnya, ketika sebuah nama tak asing terbaca pada permukaan surat itu.

Tanpa sadar Astoria menahan nafas saat membacanya.

'_Untuk Astoria Malfoy'_

Ternyata Pansy masih menghormatinya untuk memanggilnya Malfoy? Batin Astoria terkejut. Oh tapi itu tidak penting, ia buru-buru membuka segel surat ditangannya dalam satu gerakan dan membaca isinya. Sebuah pesan singkat yang ditulis dengan rapi oleh Pansy.

'_Kau ada waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku menunggumu di Kedai Teh Madam Rosengould jam dua siang ini. Kuharap kau datang, Astoria.'_

'_Pansy'_

Kedai Teh_ Madam_ Rosengould? Rupanya Pansy masih mengingat tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan itu. Kedai teh yang kerap mereka kunjungi disaat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade setelah seharian melakukan_ shopping_ gila-gilaan bersama Daphne, Milicent dan Pansy sendiri, disaat dulu Astoria telah memendam rasa cintanya pada Draco dan telah menerima status Pansy dengan lelaki yang kini telah menjadi suaminya …

Apa yang kira-kira ingin Pansy bicarakan dengannya?

Astoria melirik ke arah jam kuno yang tergantung pada dinding kamarnya, dan mendapati jarum panjang masih menunjuk pada angka sembilan. Masih ada lima jam sampai pertemuannya dengan Pansy, jadi mungkin ia dapat mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang untuk menyimpan banyak pertanyaan dan memilah-milah reaksi yang ia tunjukkan pada Pansy agar gadis yang dulu adalah teman baiknya itu tidak dapat menyerang kelemahannya.

Ia akan berbicara dengan Pansy Parkinson hari ini dan ia akan memastikan dirinya sudah benar-benar siap.

.

.

Rasanya lima jam bergulir terlalu lama, meskipun ia telah berusaha untuk membunuh rasa bosannya dengan membaca buku yang baru ia beli minggu kemarin. Ketika waktu menunjukkan lima belas menit sebelum angka dua, ia menuju perapian Malfoy setelah berpakaian rapi―menebarkan bubuk floo dan meneriakkan tempat tujuannya dengan jelas agar ia tidak tersesat seperti saat tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. Saat ia menyebutkan _Diagon Alley_, aksennya terdengar seperti menyebutkan _Knockturn Alley,_ dan hal itu membuatnya takut setengah mati dan menangis karena berada di tempat asing. Beruntung saat itu ia bertemu dengan Profesor Snape yang tengah berbelanja kebutuhan untuk percobaan ramuannya sehingga ia dapat kembali ke _Diagon Alley_ dengan selamat.

Sejak saat itu, ia selalu mengucapkan tempat tujuannya dengan suara lantang.

Ia tiba di depan terowongan Diagon Alley dengan selamat. Jemarinya yang lentik mengibaskan gaun berwarna _peach _dengan pattern mawar mungil yang menghiasinya, serta jubah berwarna hijau _zamrud_ yang merupakan hadiah dari Narcissa sepulang dari _Honeymoon_nya yang kesekian dengan Lucius tiga bulan yang lalu. Ia lalu mulai berjalan berbaur dengan arus manusia yang menjejali jalanan _Diagon Alley_ yang tak pernah sepi.

Tepat pukul dua ia tiba di depan Kedai Teh _Madam_ RosenGould. Astoria melirik jam tangan pada pergelangan tangannya dan mendapati jarum panjangnya berada tepat pada angka dua belas. Bagus, ia tidak ingin datang terlalu awal ataupun terlalu lama karena ia tidak ingin menunggu Pansy ataupun membuat Pansy menunggunya. Ia pun membuka pintu kedai bernuansa manis di depannya dan disambut dengan wangi selai buah yang memenuhi udara.

Ah, sudah lama ia tidak kemari.

Biji mata cokelatnya menyusuri sekeliling, dan langsung menemui Pansy yang ternyata telah berada di sana terlebih dahulu. Astoria menghembuskan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu lalu berjalan dengan mantap menuju wanita yang dulu adalah sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Pansy?"

Kepala yang sebelumnya tertunduk itu terdongak. Sebuah senyum yang amat tipis ia berikan kepada Astoria.

"Tidak Tory, aku baru saja datang. Silahkan duduk."

Terlalu mulus.

Astoria dengan agak canggung mendudukkan diri berhadapan dengan Pansy. Ternyata wanita itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu dan berani memanggil nama kecilnya layaknya sahabat lama. Tak tahukah ia kalau ia telah memutuskan tali persahabatan diantara mereka sejak pertama kali ia mendapati _affair_ yang melibatkan Pansy dengan Draco tiga hari setelah pernikahannya?

Oh ia lupa, _troll_ bahkan lebih pintar dari Pansy yang isi kepalanya hanya Draco, uang, dan belanja.

Memikirkannya saja membuat perut Astoria terasa mual dan membuatnya ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi makan siangnya tepat pada wajah Pansy. Namun tidak, tindakan itu sangatlah tidak berkelas dan kalau ia memang ingin bertempur dengan Pansy, ia harus menggunakan cara yang lebih anggun dan mematikan. Layaknya Slytherin―sebuah pemikiran yang baru saja terlintas dalam otaknya sejak ia menggunakannya untuk berpikir beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Demi janggut Merlin, ia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana menjadi Slytherin sejak Draco menjadi suaminya!

Astoria dan Pansy memutuskan untuk memesan teh dan beberapa camilan ringai sebagai teman minum mereka, dan mungkin mereka bisa melemparkannya ke arah musuh dalam selimut mereka ini kalau pembicaraan semakin memanas. Tak lama, bau harum teh _lavender_ serta dua potong strawberry _cheesecake_, _tiramisu_, _scone_ apel, dan beberapa_ cupcake_ berbagai warna memenuhi meja mereka.

Astoria dalam satu gerakan anggun menyesap tehnya. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam ketika merasakan sensasi menenangkan yang sekejap membuat saraf-sarafnya yang kaku menjadi rileks dan pikirannya yang kacau menjadi tenang. Astoria mendesah nafas legah sebelum ia meletakkan cangkir yang isinya tinggal setengah ke atas meja.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Pansy?"

Ia langsung masuk ke dalam topik yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama duduk dalam satu meja bersama wanita perebut suami orang. Ia ingin semuanya cepat selesai dan kembali ke rumah, lalu duduk menemani Narcissa melakukan hobi barunya―merajut. Sebuah kegiatan _muggle_ yang menarik minat Narcissa setelah berakhir, dan Lucius sama sekali tidak keberatan. Mertuanya itu bahkan menyukai syal rajutan Narcissa yang katanya lebih hangat dan nyaman dibandingkan dengan syal rajutan sihir berkualitas tinggi sekalipun.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Diam-diam juga ia merasa sedikit iri dengan mertuanya yang tetap mesra walaupun sudah tak muda lagi. Ia ingin memberikan syal hasil rajutannya kepada Draco … Walaupun hasilnya tak sebagus Narcissa, setidaknya ia ingin membuat Draco tersenyum seperti ayah mertuanya yang tersenyum kala menerima syal berwarna zamrud dengan motif kotak-kotak diujungnya berwarna perak dan hitam yang diberikan sang istri.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Tory? Fokus pada Pansy!

Pansy sendiri nampak terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Astoria. Well, sepertinya wanita itu tidak ingin berbasa-basi dan ia juga tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memakan _scone_ apelnya dalam satu gigitan, mengunyahnya, lalu membuka mulutnya setelah menelan makanan manis dengan selai apel di dalamnya itu.

"Baiklah aku juga tak akan menahan diri untuk bersikap baik padamu, Tory." Astoria sedikit berjengit mendengar nama kecilnya diucapkan oleh Pansy. Wanita Parkinson itu memfokuskan pandangan pada Astoria seakan menantangnya, dan Astoria membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Ia tidak akan takut!

"Aku dan Draco … Telah memutuskan untuk menikah."

Sepasang biji mata cokelat milik Astoria terbelalak lebar, tanpa menyadari seringai kemenangan yang menghiasi wajah culas Pansy. Astoria merasa kini ia terlempar begitu jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Wajahnya seakan ditampar begitu keras dengan realita yang baru saja singgah pada telinganya.

Menikah…?

"Me-Menikah? Bagaimana bisa? Aku dan Draco sudah terikat dalam janji sakral pernikahan sihir dan tidak ada y-yang dapat mematahkannya …"

Selain kematian.

Astoria masih begitu syok dan mengabaikan suara tawa licik Pansy yang mengudara. Pansy berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck ck, Tory sayang … Tentu kami akan tetap menikah walaupun Draco telah memilikimu sebagai… Istri yang tak diharapkan." Astoria begitu tertohok mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut berbisa Pansy, sang selingkuhan tak tahu diri yang berani-beraninya merusak rumah tangganya. Ia masih bisa menahan diri kalau Draco bermain di belakangnya dengan Pansy, tapi kalau menikah lagi …?

Bagaimana?

"Aku dan Draco berani berselingkuh di depanmu, dan tentu saja kami tidak akan peduli dengan perasaanmu dan kami akan menikah secepat mungkin."

Sepasang biji mata Astoria memanas.

"Lucius dan Narcissa tidak akan membiarkannya! Mereka tak akan membiarkan kau menikahi Draco dan menghancurkan nama mereka!" Astoria kini terdengar panik. Pikirannya sudah kacau sehingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana bersikap tenang di depan Pansy, dan Pansy senang melihat ketakutan nampak jelas pada wajah wanita yang ingin ia hancurkan itu. Ia sudah muak dan ia akan menghancurkan Astoria bagaimanapun caranya.

Termasuk menikahi Draco Malfoy meskipun kekasihnya itu telah memiliki istri.

"Ooh Tory sayang, tak tahukah kau poligami itu adalah hal yang sudah tidak tabu lagi dalam dunia kita?" tanya Pansy dengan nada mengejek seraya menyesap tehnya yang tinggal sedikit. Ia dapat melihat rona yang melekat pada wajah Astoria menguap dibawa angin, digantikan oleh raut pucat yang menggantung. Senyumnya semakin terkembang.

"Lagipula, kurasa _Uncle_ Lucius tidak akan melarangnya karena tidak ingin kehilangan putera tunggalnya, sehingga beliau pasti akan membiarkan Draco bertindak semaunya."

Wajah Astoria yang pucat semakin pucat saja. Pansy kini mengembangkan sebuah senyum kemenangan yang terlihat pada wajah cantiknya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengeluarkan tiga keping galleon serta beberapa sickle dari dompetnya dan berlenggang pergi dari sana. sepertinya pembicaraannya telah usai dengan Astoria.

Astoria bahkan tak sanggup untuk mencegah kepergian Pansy yang tengah melayangkan sebuah seringai menyebalkan yang pastinya ingin segera Astoria lap dengan kain pel jika kewarasannya masih berada di sana. Sebelum pergi, Pansy mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Astoria, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat kewarasan Astoria semakin terombang-ambing.

"Kau tahu Draco mencintaiku, dan ia akan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Termasuk menjadikanku istri keduanya. Tak masalah untukku asalkan Draco tetap menjadi milikku."

Setelah itu, Pansy menghilang dibalik pintu yang dihiasi renda-renda manis Kedai Teh _Madam _Rosengauld.

Astoria masih tak dapat berkata-kata. Kepalanya terasa amatlah sakit dan berdenyut-denyut memikirkan berbagai informasi baru yang baru saja masuk ke dalam otaknya. Kabar yang membuat segala Persiapannya berakhir sia-sia dan membuat dirinya malu di depan Pansy Parkinson.

Draco … akan menikah lagi …? Dengan Pansy?

Entahlah, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan. Ia bahkan tidak menahan dirinya untuk menjatuhkan air mata yang telah menggenangi matanya sedaritadi. Ia tidak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya, ia tak mengubris bisik-bisik yang mengarah padanya.

Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Draco, dan Pansy … Dan hatinya yang telah berada diambang kehancuran tak terkira.

.

.

Setetes air mata kembali lolos dari pelupuk matanya kala pikiran itu kembali menghantui kepalanya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang menutup pandangannya dari dunia. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang terasa begitu dingin pada pori-pori kulitnya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas bantal empuk. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika suara derit pintu bercampur dengan suara isaknya, kala sepasang mata berwarna perak yang begitu familiar tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Malam ini, untuk kesekian kalinya ia menangisi Draco Malfoy… Dan menangisi hatinya yang entah sudah berapa kali disakiti.

Astoria Malfoy membiarkan rasa cinta menyiksanya terlalu dalam.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: halo saya kembali lagi ^p^ maaf ya dichapter ini interaksi Draco-Astorianya masih kurang, saya lagi berusaha membangkitkan mood agar timing dimasukin adegan ini itu jadi pas. Dan kali ini saya berusaha agar tidak nge-rush, sudah pas kah? Atau masih nge-rush yang begini? :O

Eneng nisa, maapin abang ya updatenya ngaret. Ngebangkitin feel hurt/comfort tuh susah, apalagi ide suka ilang2an dan ide ga penting yg malah muncul. Tapi ini akhirnya brhasil abang update, smoga eneng suka sama chapter yg ini.

Dan jangan khawatir, mungkin di chapter ke depan fic ini bakal tamat, atau dua tiga chapter ke depan. Liat seberapa kuatnya saya ngetik fic panjang2. Hikss. Sebenernya mau ditamatin dichapter ini, cuma aduh ini jadi kepanjangan. Maaf2 /sujud/

Dan terimakasih untuk semua yang telah memberikan review. Berkenankah untuk membaca lagi dan memberi review? Terima kasih ^^

**caca** ( makasih ^^ ), **rest** ( ini uda lanjut ), **ksatria bawang m** ( terima kasih. DMAG canon emng kudu diberi asupan lebih xD ini sudah lanjut ), **WatchFang** ( HAYY BIRTHDAY GIRL! tlg gue sangat kesulitan ini bikin DMAG, kali pertama bre~ ini uda lanjut, dan typos dichapter sebelumnya ini mau kubetulin sesuai koreksimu ww ), **Pixie Porsche** ( makasih dan ini uda lanjut ^^ ), **DeeMacmillan** ( aah terima kasih dan maap typosnya mengganggu. ini uda lanjut ^^ ), **Selena Hallucigenia** ( aku klo bikin oneshot skli panjang maruk halaman xDa terima kasih dan syukurlah fic nya ga bikin ribet. apa chapter ini berasa nyeseknya? ._. ), **herianiyulia** ( sama xD ini uda lanjut. ), **aira setiawan** ( apakah skrg alurnya masih kcepetan? terima kasih dan ini uda lanjut ^^ ),** VanVin** ( makasiihh! ini uda lanjut, maap ga bisa kilat... ), **esposa malfoy** ( e-eh makasih *malu ), **intan** ( disini ga akan ada dramione kok, dan uda lanjut :D ), **Evanzcha Malfoy** ( *mundur teratur* terima kasih untuk concritnya dan ini uda lanjut )


End file.
